tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasmeen Bakr
Yasmeen is a 5 year old ghoul in the 20th ward, under the care of her uncle Abdullah Yousef (Lycan). Appearance Yasmeen is at a normal height and size for her age, if not a little light due to not eating for quite the time since she was stranded in Lebanon. She has long, straight brown hair to below her shoulders with strands of blonde she got from her mother. Her eyes are Amber, the exact shade Abdullah's and Zak's are, with an olive skin tone which is a tad lighter than her fathers. She likes to only wear the clothing from the sack she had before Abdullah found her, which was upgraded to a Hello Kitty backpack he bought her before they got back to Japan. Personality So far with her encounters with her uncle, she seems to be a fairly quiet girl with an innocent demeanor to her. When she does speak, she has a slur that with Abdullah's recollection, seems to gradually be getting better ever since he took her in. History Yasmeen is the Illegitimate child of Zakaria Yousef and Laila Bakr, his lover. She grew up alone and poor with her mother and her family, who lost their clothing shop in the bombings by the Syrian regime. Her father and Abdullah's family made sure to cut off all ties to make sure she wasn't known to be theirs. It has been implied in The Scent Of Jasmine ''that Yasmeen's mother refused any financial help from the Yousef family, ever since Yasmeen was born, and only being provided for from her mother and grandparents. Yasmeen's mother turned quite religious and introverted following Yasmeen's birth, influencing Yasmeen quite a bit with her remembering many readings and prayers her mother used to teach her. Yasmeen lived in a broken up home (literally, no roof) with her mother and grandparents. She had a close and loving relationship with her Grandfather, and though cared for by her mother felt a sense of slight neglect and lack of interest in her. This was the case until July 26th, 2016 when a missile hit her home, killing both of her grandparents and forcing Yasmeen and her mother to flee. (To be continued..) Kagune '''Type:' Ukaku Appearance: (Unknown) Strengths Weaknesses Mechanics: (Unused in the RP) Threads Relationships Quotes * "You taste bad" - Yasmeen to everyone she tries to bite. Trivia * Her favorite color is purple. Code This is a character wiki page template for ghoul characters. It is recommended that you edit in 'classic mode' and 'source mode' if possible. Pasting text into source doesn't carry over the original formatting, and allows the entire page to look cleaner. Do not edit this page. Make sure to copy and paste the 'source' of this page to your own, before editing the various sections. Here is an example of a wiki page that uses this template, to give you an idea of what you might like to include. this area above the infobox to give a brief overview of your character Appearance your character's appearance here. Facial structure, eyes, eye colour, hair colour, build, clothing preferences, different forms etc Personality your character's personality here. History your character's history here. It can be as brief or as detailed as you like Powers and Abilities is where you can detail your characters unique traits and abilities. This can be anything from general skills such as linguistics, to combat abilities like immense speed. Examples are included below in a general formatting. High strength: of degree of strength, why it is such and how it is used Skilled Swordsman: of skill level, how it is used, and possibly where they learnt it. Combat: can also include combat strengths and weaknesses below : Strengths: : Weaknesses: Kagune [Here is where you can detail your character's current and former kagune/kagune forms. They are included under a subheading each. If you character has no kagune, you can delete this portion of the template. Type: (Ukaku, Rinkaku etc Appearance: appearance. Include how it's appearance can vary with form changes here. Strengths: Strengths Weaknesses: Weaknesses Mechanics: specific mechanics or abilities it might have. How any of it's different forms may work. Threads is a table that is used to format the many threads or oneshots your character has been involved in. There are seconds for a link (Turn the name into a link), thread type (Interaction, Arc, Oneshot) and a brief description of the thread. Basic examples are included below. Relationships is a table used to format and keep track of your character's relationships with other characters. It has space to detail the other character's name and link to their wiki, as well as space to detail their relationship. Examples are included below. Quotes you can include notiable quotes from your character. Example formatting is included below * "I never eat bananas" - So and so to that person. * "Bananas are like the jungle's pistols." - So and so ranting about bananas. Gallery is the gallery function of wikia, and allows you to link photos of your character/faceclaim with small details below. Trivia is a trivia section for small facts, and possibly funny about your character. Example formatting is included below. * So and so is deathly scared of bananas